


Left

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monster of the Week, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: Geralt ran, pushing his way through the trees, clambering through brambles. Jaskier was yelling - fear and rage and pain all mixed with his voice, harmonising with the screeching snarl of another one of the huge, insectoid beasts.Jaskier gets injured while Geralt clears out a monster nest. He's fine, really. Totally fine, Geralt!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 14
Kudos: 286





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "L" (again), and the word is "left"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

Geralt didn’t move away from the pile of Endrega corpses until he heard the screaming.

He ran, pushing his way through the trees, clambering through brambles. Jaskier was yelling - fear and rage and pain all mixed with his voice, harmonising with the screeching snarl of another one of the huge, insectoid beasts.

He leapt over a fallen tree to find Jaskier pinned beneath an Endrega warrior, his hand clamped between it’s mandibles, wildly stabbing at its face with the silver dagger Geralt had given him several months ago. Despite his precarious position beneath the creature, he was winning: but the thing was huge and carapaced and if it collapsed onto him he would be crushed.

Geralt leapt forwards, brandishing his sword. He drove it through the side of the monster and pushed against it with all his weight, toppling it. It rolled off of Jaskier, his wrist twisting as it became freed from the creature’s jaws, and landed, with a sickening crunch, amongst the leaves. Foul smelling green blood oozed from the wound in its side.

Jaskier cradled his hand in his chest, hunched over, his breath raggedy and laboured. There was blood staining the cuff of his shirt. Geralt squatted next to him.

“Let me see.”

Jaskier extended his shaking arm, and Geralt took it, trying to be gentle despite the adrenaline coursing through him. The skin was torn and bloodied, and when he tried to move Jaskier’s fingers he swore indelicately at him. Geralt winced, and hissed through his teeth.

“It’s okay,” Jaskier panted, his face awash with mud and tears, “it’s my left hand. I’ll still be able to write, even if I can’t play…” 

No. That wouldn’t do. “We’re getting you to a healer,” said Geralt. “The town isn’t far. Can you walk?”

“It’s my _hand_ , Geralt, not my _leg_. I can walk.”

Jaskier rose unsteadily to his feet. He swayed a little as he stood, clearly reeling from the attack. He took a step towards Geralt, mumbled something that might have been his name, then collapsed forwards like a paper doll, flopping limply into his arms.

_Shit_. Geralt sighed and then, careful not to wrench Jaskier’s wrist, scooped him up. Jaskier came to with a little a huff of complaint.

“It’s just my hand,” he muttered, “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

Geralt wondered if he was talking to him or himself - which of them he was trying to convince. He thought, briefly, of what a world without Jaskier’s incessant string-plucking would be like. It would be a lot quieter, for one.

“No,” he said, quietly, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. “It’s not fine. Let’s go.”


End file.
